m21fandomcom-20200214-history
Adtran 900 Series
Adtran Customization =Intro= This page will (attempt to) explain all of the customization made to the Adtran Total Access 900 series AOS "Software" and 904, 908, 912, and 924, Standard and E series hardware Configurations. Each of these configurations are based on templates, Where NEKO is the internet carrier or there is a third party Internet service provider.T There is also supplied configuration tips for pots lines of both FXS and FX0 configurations. Finally there are supplied configurations Voice T1's of both ISDN and CAS configurations. Now it is important to understand that these configurations can be modified from time to time to accommodate a customers needs and necessary solutions. Routing Configurations =T1 NEKO DS3= NEKO Supplied via Chanalized DS3 =T1 NEKO Voice DS3= NEKO Supplied via 3640 T1 CSU/DSU WIC card Adtran 904 Connect via Telnet /# telnet 198.204.81.xx Trying 198.204.81.58... Connected to 198.204.81.xx.ptr.us.m21.net (198.204.81.xx). Escape character is '^]'. Important ROUTER-904 PRIVATE NETWORK DO NOT ENTER UNLESS AUTHORIZED BY NEKO INC. User Access Login Username:neko Password: IRISH_cargo>en Password: Single T1 configuration Firewall with NAT/PROXY =904 Running Config= ROUTER-904# ROUTER-904# ROUTER-904#sho run Building configuration... ! ! ADTRAN, Inc. OS version 16.05.00.E ! Boot ROM version 14.04.00 ! Platform: Total Access 904, part number 4312904L1 ! Serial number 4FG0623922 ! hostname "ROUTER-904" enable password encrypted 1718265ae1815fdd62f8a556e80557954e80 ! ip subnet-zero ip classless ip default-gateway 198.204.81.57 ip routing ! ip host "sip.m21.com" 198.204.81.87 ip host "tftp.m21.net" 65.91.52.25 ip domain-name "m21.net" ip domain-proxy ip name-server 4.2.2.2 198.204.81.90 ! no auto-config ! event-history on no logging forwarding no logging email logging email priority-level info ! service password-encryption ! username "NEKO-1701-E" password encrypted "3f36frwwb3dc43ac21afe0cdbd1042cd80022" ! banner motd # Important ROUTER-90 PRIVATE NETWORK DO NOT ENTER UNLESS AUTHORIZED BY NEKO INC. # ! ip firewall no ip firewall alg msn no ip firewall alg h323 ! ip dhcp-server database local ! ip dhcp-server pool "VOICE" network 10.10.80.0 255.255.255.0 domain-name "m21.net" dns-server 4.2.2.2 216.112.138.90 netbios-node-type h-node default-router 10.10.80.1 tftp-server 198.204.81.25 ntp-server 130.88.200.6 timezone-offset -5 option 66 ascii tftp.m21.net option 150 ip 198.204.81.25 ! qos map dsl1QosWizard 2 match dscp 46 priority 926 ! qos map ppp1QosWizard 20 match dscp 46 priority unlimited ! interface eth 0/1 encapsulation 802.1q no shutdown ! interface eth 0/1.1 vlan-id 1 native no shutdown ip address 198.204.81.139 255.255.255.0 interface eth 0/1.2 vlan-id 2 no shutdown ip address 10.10.80.1 255.255.255.0 access-policy Private media-gateway ip primary ! interface t1 0/1 description XO tdm-group 1 timeslots 1-24 speed 64 no shutdown ! interface t1 0/2 shutdown ! interface fxs 0/1 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/2 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/3 no shutdown ! interface fxs 0/4 no shutdown ! interface ppp 1 ip address 198.204.81.58 255.255.255.252 media-gateway ip primary qos-policy out ppp1QosWizard no shutdown cross-connect 1 t1 0/1 1 ppp 1 ! router rip version 2 redistribute static redistribute connected ! ip access-list standard wizard-ics remark Internet Connection Sharing permit any ! ip access-list extended acl-2 permit ip any 198.204.81.56 0.0.0.3 remark admin permit tcp any any eq https log permit tcp any any eq ssh log permit tcp any any eq www permit tcp any any eq telnet deny tcp any eq 5050 any eq 5050 log deny udp any eq 5190 any eq 5190 log deny udp any eq 5050 any eq 5050 log deny tcp any eq 5190 any eq 5190 log permit udp any any eq 4569 permit udp any any eq 5060 permit tcp any any eq 4569 permit udp any any range 10000 45000 permit tcp any any range 10000 45000 ! ip access-list extended matchall permit ip any any ! ip access-list extended self remark Traffic to Total Access permit ip any any log ! ip access-list extended wizard-pfwd-1 remark Port Forward 1 permit tcp any host 198.204.81.58 log ! ip access-list extended wizard-pfwd-2 remark Port Forward 2 permit udp any host 198.204.81.58 log ! ip policy-class acl-3 ! Implicit discard ! ip policy-class Private allow list self self nat source list wizard-ics interface eth 0/1.1 overload policy publiclan nat source list wizard-ics interface ppp 1 overload ! ip policy-class Public allow list acl-2 stateless ! ip policy-class publiclan allow list matchall stateless ! ip route 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0 198.204.81.57 ip route 0.0.0.0 0.0.0.0 ppp 1 10 ! no ip tftp server no ip tftp server overwrite ip http server ip http secure-server ip snmp agent no ip ftp server no ip scp server ip sntp server ! snmp-server contact "Mark Hynes" snmp-server contact phone "9175454193" snmp-server contact email "support@qttel.net" snmp-server location "NEKO YORK NY" snmp-server community NEKO90210 RO ! voice feature-mode network voice forward-mode network ! ip sip ip sip proxy ip sip proxy transparent ! line con 0 no login ! line telnet 0 4 login local-userlist password md5 encrypted aae43216c65047667e0ac0a398b3c4b5 no shutdown line ssh 0 4 login local-userlist no shutdown ! ROUTER-904#